A cannon is any apparatus that uses gunpowder and/or one or more other explosive-based propellants to launch a projectile. Cannons can be used to fire projectiles having different calibers and can be configured to fire the projectiles different distances (ranges). Cannons can be further configured to provide different rates of fire, different angles of fire, and utilize different levels of firepower. Different forms of cannon can combine and balance these attributes in varying degrees, depending on their intended use on the battlefield.
A mortar is a type of cannon configured to fire explosive projectiles known as (mortar) bombs at low velocities, short ranges, and with high-arcing ballistic-type trajectories. Since mortars fire with short, high-arcing ballistic trajectories, mortars were commonly referred to as “siege” weapons, meaning the high-arcing trajectory of the fired projectile carried the projectile high over walls and other fortifications. Vintage style mortars typically include a barrel contained within a rigid framework. The length of the barrel is typically short and is generally less than 15 times its caliber. In certain instances, mortars can be loaded from the exit end of the barrel (commonly referred to as a muzzle-loading barrel).
The trajectory of the projectile fired from a mortar is determined from several factors including the weight of the projectile, the amount and explosiveness of the propellant and the launch angle of the projectile. The launch angle of the projectile is determined by an angle formed between a longitudinal axis of the mortar barrel and a generally horizontal line. In certain instances, the launch angle of the projectile can be adjustable to vary the range of the fired projectile.
It would be advantageous if the launch angle of a mortar could be easily adjusted to make the mortar easier to use.